Admiral Malkor
Admiral Malkor is the leader of the Insectoids and the main antagonist in Megaforce. Like all of his kind, he is based on well-known insect species. In his particular case, Malkor is themed on the luna moth, Actias Luna. Malkor balances power and intelligence quite equally and retains his cool and composure even in the face of adversity, at times going as far as praise his enemies when they prove worthy to battle him or his forces. As a wise leader, he does not make the common mistake of overlooking flaws in the plots of his cohorts, always expecting the progress of an insect invasion and the formulation of a full-proof strategy as the conquest of a world advances. Biography As the first strategy for the invasion towards Earth, Malkor sends Creepox to investigate. He ensures that the Insectoids are the future and humans are not a problem. Realizing the existence of the Power Rangers, Malkor calls Scaraba to defeat the humans. Later, Malkor summoned Yuffo to find the weaknesses of humans. When Yuffo failed, Admiral Malkor ordered Vrak to send the Zombats to make Yuffo grow. Vrak offers his latest monster, Virox, to transform humans into a mindless army of Loogies to rule the planet in days. Admiral Malkor allows him to do so, only for Virox to be defeated by the Mega Rangers. To demonstrate that Vrak's complicated skills are useless, Creepox decided to take over with a new plan to defeat the Rangers and impress Malkor by calling upon the speedy Dragonflay. Sarcastically, Vrak mocks Creepox's failed plan, and sends his Zombats to grow Dragonflay, but to no avail. Malkor started to become frustrated with each successive failure and calls the royal alien Beezara who has a great reputation. Beezara fails in bid to beat the Rangers and is destroyed. Frustrated because his subordinates have done nothing more than delay their invasion plans, Malkor calls a new ally: Dizchord. Malkor is a fan of Dizchord's music and sent him to Earth to torment humans with his music. Malkor sent Vrak to Earth to keep Dizchord on track and came up with a even more devious plot: a satellite that tansmits Dizchord's around the planet, but the plan failed Malkor grows angry at the failures of Creepox and Vrak and prepared for a full-proof plan. After the downfall of Creepox, Malkor sent Vrak to forge an alliance between the Insectoids and the Toxic Mutants. Later on, Malkor worried that Robo Knight would interfered with his goals and initially wanted him to be destroyed. He agreed with Vrak's solution of capturing and reprograming Robo Knight to the Warstar side. After the Toxic Mutant, Psychotick, was defeated, Malkor chastised Vrak for the failure but also complimented Vrak for the idea. He blamed Psychotick for the mission's failure, believing Vrak has a problem that he must solve on his own. After the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, he and Vrak discuss the recent defeats of their past allies and mentioned that they have to finish their mission before the Armada arrives. He resorted to cocooning himself to become even more powerful, allowing Vrak to take command. However, he was unaware of Vrak's desire to usurp his power and overthrow him as leader of the Insectoids. In , Malkor awakened from his cocoon and confronted the Mega Rangers. He planned to use the Warstar Ship to crash into the city, destroying the Rangers' home. After a heated battle, Malkor was destroyed when the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord flung him into the Insectoid Mothership. In , he was seen in one of the clips of Vrak's memories during his repair as Metal Alice and the Messenger discussed his capacity to survive and recover from his wounds, which vastly exceeded the Armada's expectations. Personality He is a powerful and intelligent warrior who has an atypically friendly, honorable, charismatic and respectful nature to his allies and comrades, though there are times when he does get steamed up when things do not go according to plan or when a monster fails. Nonetheless, Malkor still commends the merits of such plans and genuinely highlights the worth and credit of the ones that thought them out. Malkor is known for showing dignity and equality towards those allied to him and legitimately acknowledge their value, a quality which draws the devotion and worship of other villains towards him. He also bears somewhat of an ego dotted with an easygoing mood, counterbalancing his mostly serious nature and tough attitude as the commander to the Insectoids and moderating his temper when dealing with problems instigated by the success of the Mega Rangers. He also acts with reasoning and usually cooperates with plans, even if they are complex and/or long-term ones, but will use force if provoked. Malkor is given such esteem that Creepox, who usually argues with others, has shown absolute loyalty to him, Vrak, who wants to usurp his power, has seen him as a worthy leader, Bigs and Bluefur have been glad to join his kind, and even Metal Alice, who has shown several times to completely disregard organic life, has displayed a very high level of respect to him. Power and Intelligence Being the main warlord and best warrior to Warstar, Admiral Malkor is arguably the strongest among all enemies to the Mega Rangers. He stands out by being the most powerful of his kind, the Insectoids, and being able to become even mightier at will, although he normally does so only as an extreme measure to counter the growing strength of enemies. A born leader, Malkor bears great intelligence, wisdom and knowledge and an intellect that is, at the very least, on par with Vrak's, if not somewhat above it. Although he has not fought them as frequently as the other main antagonists, his might has proven to be unparalleled and it took every ounce of their energy, resources and faith for the Power Rangers Megaforce to battle and stand up to him. He has displayed enough power to completely level the surface of an entire city and best his foes in battle without effort. The highest-ranking among the members of Warstar, his metamorphosis-like natural trait allows him to raise his power to even greater heights and surpass his previous limitations, though he usually only does so as a last resort. In all, Malkor's overall power considerably exceeds that of any other single adversary faced by the Mega Rangers. Skills and Abilities *'Meteor Shower: '''Malkor can launch multiple meteors in the air and have them to strike down his enemies. *'Planet Strike: 'Malkor can create miniature-sized, energy-based planets and fire them directly at his enemies. *'Blocking Ray: 'Malkor can disable the morphers of the Power Rangers with a beam of specific frequency. *'Water Absorption: 'Malkor can use this ability to take hold of a water attack with his hand and throw it back at his foe. *'Energy Deflection: 'Malkor can capture laser attacks, make them stronger, and throw them back. *'Laser Vision: 'Malkor can fire a massive laser attack from his eyes. *'Wing Lasers: 'Malkor can fire a powerful laser attack from his wings that is capable of vaporizing the Rangers' zords. *'Energy Shockwaves: 'Malkor can fire intense shockwaves that excel in both offense and defense. *'Cocoonic State: 'Malkor can enter a metamorphosis-like state to further maximize his power. *'Object Disintegration: '''Malkor can atomize objects by strongly focusing and then releasing his energy upon them. Equipment Malkor wields an axe of his likeness that excels in both offense and defense to use during battle. He can project energy blades from the axe and use it as a shield to protect himself from energy attacks. The axe is also very sharp, so it can cleaver clean through most materials and inflict severe damage into his opponents if its razor-sharp edges come in contact with them. See also Category:PR Villains Category:Megaforce Category:Main PR Villains Category:Warstar (Megaforce)